


Me soumettre

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Adult Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Asher seeks to feed dark desires with a new toy, but is it the toy that Asher really wants?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: When I wrote Me soumettre, I thought I was writing about an BDSM relationship or one that had elements of that within it. Well, I was wrong!  
  
This was done in ignorance, yes, I was ignorant! Thinking you understand something and actually doing research to learn to understand something are two entirely different things.  
  
So, I apologize to those out there who are in a real BDSM relationship and for writing about a subject that I did not understand. So I have taken any reference to BDSM out of my story.  
  
How did I come to this realization, you ask?  
  
It was after someone I very much admire wrote a story in another fandom. A person who is actually in a BDSM relationship. The story was so very moving and also taught me much about the actual workings of what it means to enjoy a BDSM relationship. So to honor her writing and to show that indeed she accomplished her goal, of enlightening us all; I am removing any false claims in my story.  
  
Thanks Orchyd!  


* * *

The Petite Galerie was deserted. It was supposed to be. Asher strolled through the silent exhibits of Jean-Claude's newest business venture. He had purposely come to the gallery an half hour after closing. The reason, to re-visit the works of an old friend. Francois Boucher had won the favor of the court of the Sun King. Thus ensuring his works would be bought and displayed for the glittering court. His sponsor had been the Madame de Pompadour, herself, the kings' mistress. She had displayed the young artist works in her infamous boudoir. The most famous, Asher stood in front of now. Venus Consoling Love, was the name of the piece. The painting showed the young goddess bathed in pastel and silvery light. In the piece, the goddess of love is disarming a very young Cupid of his arrows. The rumor among the court faithful was that Madame de Pompadour posed for the piece herself. 

 

Belle had seen the painting and commissioned the young artist to do one of her two favorite pets. Asher had posed as an adult Cupid, with Jean-Claude as the object of Cupid's affections, Psyche. It was this very painting that Belle had sent as a gift with Musette. Asher could remember Francois's dismay at the posing Belle wanted for the piece. Asher had been bathed in candlelight. His eyes open to mere half slits as the hunger rode his half erect body. Jean-Claude had been nude also and painted like some of the loser women of the court. Not that the young artist had not seen his far share of scandalous things in the Sun King's court. But painting a nude male while another nude male looked on heavily made up with cosmetics. This had quite shocked the young man. Asher could remember the whispered comments Jean-Claude had spoken, as Asher had laid before the artist, naked, oiled, and aroused. Jean-Claude's softly promised tortures were responsible for Asher's state of semi-arousal. Each evening after Francois's departure, Asher made Jean-Claude honor those promises. It had been a time where it was just the two of them, no Julianna. Asher had never felt guilt for excluding their third from those nightly pleasures. The memory of Jean-Claude's beautiful face, the almost feral hunger that would flash across it, as they waited for their time alone. Images stole across Asher's mind. Flashes of a pale body with midnight curls thrown back as the body rode him. Jean-Claude's cries as he took himself again and again.

 

The memory, despite what Belle believed, was not an unhappy one. If she had known how fondly Asher recalled that incident, she would have never parted with the painting. Asher and Jean-Claude had spent the weeks it took to finish the work teasing the young naïve artist. He in turned shared with them the latest gossip from court. Francois was a very serious young man. Asher and Jean-Claude enjoyed their nightly discussions. Topics were varied, from philosophy to politics. Francois never asked why he could only paint at night, or why Asher and Jean-Claude were Belle's paramours. When the work was finally finished, they were very sorry to see the young artist go. Asher never saw Francois again. Francois had not done the painting of Asher when he was rescued and returned to Belle. Asher was glad that his young friend had not been there to see his ruin. But over the years Asher had often visited exhibits honoring his works.

 

Asher had hoped that Jean-Claude would accompany him tonight. But he had planned an evening alone with his human servant. Asher could not complain with Anita and Jean-Claude's need for some time together. Anita's life was full of men, like him, asking things of her. Time, being one of those things. So, Asher had come alone to pay tribute to an old friend. 

 

Asher's body tensed. He became still, as only the very old could. A whisper of power invaded the gallery. A power Asher was very familiar with, Animator. But not Anita. No this power had a different smell and feel. Asher hissed in annoyance. The gallery was supposed to be closed! The Human's scent reached him first, Asher licked his lips, Animator, with a touch of something darker. A lingering trace of Cyprus and old moss, with the old dead that all Animator's seemed to carry. The darker edges of the human's power danced along Asher's senses calling to him as surely as the power that was the Animators. It carried the promise of darker things than death. It called to that part of the dead and promised worship. The man's dress shoes clicked upon the marble floors as he rounded the corner into the next part of the gallery. As he came into view, Asher drew back letting his hair shadow his face. He waited in curiosity as the man became aware of him. But the brief glare of dark eyes showed no surprise, just irritation. Asher was amused. So he thought. The man had sensed him before entering. Obviously, this one was somewhat familiar with vampires. Indeed, he showed no fear at all. The man continued to ignore Asher's presence, moving around the exhibit as if he owned the place. Asher became slightly peeved. He was the one who decided who saw him. Often he was content to linger un noticed, using his hair as a shield against the horror and pity filed glances his face inspired. But this human, make that, mostly human male was ignoring him. As if Asher was some harmless fly that dared to share the same space.

 

Asher decided to see how the man would react if the fly intruded further. "The gallery is closed mon ami."

 

The man spared him a glance from those midnight hued eyes. "Then shouldn't you be leaving?"

 

Asher drew back in shock! He watched as the foolishly brave mortal moved on. Dismissing him, even turning his back! Asher studied the man. He liked what he saw. The man was tall at least 6' feet. He was broad-shouldered, with a slim waist and long lean swimmers build. His hair was dark, nearly black with a lone white streak over his forehead. His face was sharp, high cheekbones set in a dark movie star handsome face. He had a small mustache and a thin-almost goatee. He was dressed in dark charcoal. Silk paints and a soft looking sweater that hugged his upper chest and arms. He looked and moved expensively, accustomed to the best. 

 

Asher watched as the man moved away into the next exhibit. Almost like a moth to a flame, Asher followed. He was intrigued and not bored. That was defiantly something new! Asher had been lazily moving through his life lately. Besides Anita, nothing much else of interest had captured his attention. Asher decided to play a little more. He was very curious to see what the man would do if pushed just a little further. 

 

He addressed the man's back as he stood examining another painting. "How did you convince the manager to let you stay after closing?"

 

The man turned, head slightly tilted as he tried to study Asher is the darkness of the gallery. "I'm a very good customer. What about you, Vampire? Why do you get to be after the doors are locked?"

 

Asher laughed softly, happy with the exchange. In addition to the man's sharp tongue he also liked the slight stiffening of the man's body that followed his soft laughter. "The Master of the City owns this gallery. So of course it is vampire friendly. What, mon ami? Are you not vampire friendly?"

 

The man drew himself up, face growing even colder. Arrogance rolled off him projecting a cold confidence that begged to be challenged. He eyed Asher with unveiled contempt. "You vampires and your games. So predictable, so boring! Run along now vampire and play with someone else." With that the man once again turned away and moved further along in the gallery.

 

Asher watched as the man drew further away. He couldn't explain the feeling rolling through him. There was some anger, but not as much as the insults intended. Amazement, interest, humor, and some vague stirring rolled through Asher. Asher moved soundlessly behind the man. Gripping his arms, Asher spun him and pinned him against one of the marble pillars, using his body to keep the Animator in place. "Perhaps we should play now, l'obscurite' celui." Asher stared down into outraged eyes. He let his interest show as his eyes traveled down the expensively clad form. "There is much here that I would enjoy playing with." Asher tightened his grip on the man's wrist preventing the struggle for freedom. He let his body rest more heavily on his captives. The man tensed as Asher's face moved closer to his exposed neck. An explosive, "No!" issued from his lips.

 

Asher closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of bravado mixed with fear. He closed his eyes and let just the silk of his lower lip touch the warm skin of his captive's neck. The man had frozen in fear. But when Asher raised his head to meet those dark eyes, none of the fear was visible. The man stared back at him all the earlier arrogance focused on the vampire who held him. Asher let a slight smile touch his lips, impressed despite himself. He leaned over briefly touching haughty lips with his. He stepped back. "We will meet again puissant celui." 

 

Asher retreated to the shadows outside the gallery. He watched as the man got into one of those modern dark sports cars. Asher took to the air, always keeping the man's car in sight. The man finally stopped at a two-story home in one of the older neighborhoods that surrounded the downtown area. The house was old, stately, and suited the man perfectly. It spoke of old money, impeccable taste, and loneliness. No one came to greet the man at the door. Asher saw him enter. Then a light came on and he saw the man's outline through the window. No other shadow joined the man, and only one car parked in the circular drive that graced the front of the old home. Asher made note of the address and took to the skies to return to the Circus.

 

Asher swept through the silver curtains of Jean-Claude's living room. Upon the white sofa sat Jean-Claude and his pomme de sang, Jason. They both looked up at Asher's entrance. Jean-Claude studies his second.

 

"Good evening, mon ami. How was your evening?" He asked.

 

Asher gave Jean-Claude a mysterious smile. "Very interesting." He looked through the open bedroom door. "Is ma cherie gone already?"

 

"Oui, she had an earlier morning appointment. She was sorry she missed you, mon chardonneret."

 

Asher sat down across from the pair regarding him curiously. He knew his face still bore a smirk, but had no desire to explain himself to them. "I'm sorry I missed her as well. Did you enjoy your evening with your ma petitie?"

 

Jean-Claude was stroking Jason's head that lay in his lap. "Yes, very much, but it was to short. What did you do this evening?"

 

Asher smirked at Jason's slightly loopy gaze. He always looked like he had been well tumbled after Jean-Claude feed from him. "I went to see Francois's work at the Gallery." 

 

"Ah." Jean-Claude replied. "I had forgotten his work was in town. I'm sorry mon ami that I did not go with you. But surely seeing an old friend did not bring that smirk to your face? I have not seen a smirk such as that for quite a long time."

 

 

French English

Me soumettre submit to me

L'obscurite' celui dark one

Puissant celui powerful one

Donner dans give in

Avait assez had enough

Vous goutez charmant you taste delightful

Mon jouet my toy

Mon chardonneret my goldfinch

C'est assez that's enough

Foute ton quant d'ici get away from here

Vein, Venir come

Bâtard bastard

Vous allez a bin you go too far

Douleur pain

Plaisir pleasure

Je soumets I submit

Douze noeud twelve knot


	2. Chapter 2

_Drip, drip, Asher could not only feel the blood sliding down his body to pool upon the stone floor but he could hear each drop as it fell to the ground. He hung suspended, on view for all the courts eyes. His ruined body now decorated by bloody stripes. A cold hand played with his useless manhood and an even colder voice echoed in the room. "All that beauty, destroyed, wasted. What use are you now, but a playground for others to enjoy. To bad there's no pleasure for you." Asher's body strained, not away from the mockingly caressing hand, but towards it, seeking greater contact. His body rode the waves of pure pain as the whip continued to dance upon his back. Every nerve ending screamed, pulsating with sensation. The pain played along his senses danced upon his skin. His useless manhood ached for release that was physically denied. Asher cried out desperate to break free from torment that had no end._

 

Asher shook his head to rid himself of that particular memory. It had been just one of many such displays Belle had put on for the court upon his "recovery". Asher focused his attention back upon the dark house he had been watching. He was waiting, waiting for the owner to return. John Burke, animator, vaudun priest. The vision of his darkly handsome face and fearless eyes swam up to Asher's mind's eye. Something interesting in a world that had become predictable. For a brief moment, as he had Burke pinned with his body, Burke's eyes had shown something besides anger or arrogance. For a brief moment, there had been interest in his gaze as if he too sought something different. It had been that brief flash of emotion that had captured Asher's interest. The desire to explore just how far Mr. Burke could be pushed.

 

Asher's attention returned to the house as a car pulled within the driveway. He moved quickly. Just as Burke was turning to exit his car, Asher trapped him against the opened door. "Good evening, _l'obscurite' celui_." Asher grasped both of Burke's arms and pinned them behind him, arching his body tightly against his own. Burke's face showed shock and the beginnings of anger and under that anger, just the faintest hint of fear could be seen. He struggled briefly before glaring into Asher's pale eyes. The lights from the house flashed across Asher's face revealing the ruin that ran along the right side. Burke breath hissed out as his eyes traveled what they had missed in the darkness of the gallery. Asher watched him silently waiting for the inevitable disgust and horror.

 

Burke's gaze met Asher's. His face grew blank and his voice dripped with ice. "Stalking is against the law, vampire. If you are looking for an easy victim, you have picked the wrong man."

 

Asher purred in delight. This was his arrogant one, no disgust or horror showed on the dark face before him. Asher was so delighted by his new toy that he leaned in and rubbed the scared half of his face against the other's smooth cheek. "Will you call the police on me mon ami? he whispered. "Will you seek to execute me for pursuing you? For seeking the desire I see flash deep within your eyes?"

 

Burke reared back, straining against the hold Asher had on him. "You're insane! Release me!" Burke thrashed in Asher's arms. His struggles only intensified the friction between their bodies. His lower thighs brushed against Asher's groin pulling a hiss from Asher's lips. Burke froze. His eyes met Asher's and for the first time, a glimmer of fear could clearly be seen. "Let me go vampire. You do not want to test me. I am not without power of my own."

 

Asher recognized that his prey had been pushed far enough this night. He did not want to frighten Burke away. Yet a little fear was good. He laughed softly, dancing his power over Burke's body. "Very well, _puissant celui_ , I will release you, for now." Asher leaned down and caught Burke's bottom lip between his lips swiping his tongue across in a quick caress before piercing the flesh with his fangs leaving behind two drops of blood. He drew back and looked into Burke's eyes letting him see the hunger he had caused. He laughed again as Burke began struggling. Asher stepped back releasing his quarry. "Dream of me, _mon jouet_." 

 

Asher paced his room at the Circus, his body humming with need. Yet it was the not the gentle caress of a lover that he longed for. His pacing was interrupted by a knock. "Come in," he growled. Jean-Claude entered softly, shutting the door behind him. Asher sharply focused on Jean-Claude's face. Something had disturbed the Master of City. That he let letting Asher see this distress was more proof that it was a heavy matter. "What has happened, mon ami?" he asked. Concerned, he moved closer to the other vampire. But Jean-Claude moved away and began pacing the room much as Asher had done before this interruption.

 

"Jason said that you ask him to look up a name on that computer of his. That you had an address and that the name of that person was a male, a John Burke. Is this correct, Asher?" Jean-Claude was watching Asher closely. His face now blank.

 

For a moment, Asher let rage at Jason's tongue overwhelm him. But the notion that a pomme de sang could keep something from his master was so absurd, that he couldn't hold onto his anger. He sat down and relaxed his body, knowing that he must tread carefully. "Yes, mon ami. It was Monsieur Burke's name I was after."

 

Jean-Claude was silent for a moment. Then with blandness riding his voice, asked. "Is he the something interesting you discovered at the gallery the other evening?"

 

Asher got up and took a step closer to the other male. "Stop pacing around the issue, Jean-Claude. Ask what you really want to know."

 

Jean-Claude, for the first time since entering the room, looked angry. "What is your interest in this man? You are aware that he works with ma petite and is also a licensed vampire executioner? Just what are you up to Asher?"

 

Asher turned his back on Jean-Claude. He had not prepared for this conversation and evasive answers to Jean-Claude's questions escaped him. He had not thought beyond the thrill of the chase and the brief fires of remembrance that Burke conjured. He sighed and turned back to face Jean-Claude. "In some things, mon ami, I have changed. Non, that is not what I intended to say." Asher dropped his head, unable to face Jean-Claude any more. "The time I spent away from your side did not leave me unscathed. I was forced to learn some things about myself that I could have lived without knowing. Jean-Claude, I see in his eyes brief glimpses of that same need that I learned to crave. It calls to me." He could see the effect of his words on the other male and his heart hurt at the pain he was causing. He stepped closer and took one of Jean-Claude's cold hands in his. His eyes beseeched him to understand, not to pull away. This was his shame, his dark end. He would not allow it to touch one who meant so much to him. 

 

But Jean-Claude did pull away. He turned his back on Asher and in a whisper asked. "Now that you have joined our bed has it become not the place you desired to be? Is our reconciliation no longer what you want?"

 

Asher spun the smaller male around. He gripped Jean-Claude's shoulders desperately. "Jean-Claude, yes that is where I long to be. Back, with you and yes, ma cherie. I am as happy as I have ever been. I do not seek another lover!"

 

Jean-Claude pulled angrily pulled away. "Then why, Asher, why have you begun to play with this man?"

 

Asher stood still. He looked at his love. " _Je t' aime_ , Jean-Claude, but there is something dark in me that awoke under Belle's care. Something that I will not burden those I love with. Only someone else who has the dark needs also can feed this for me." Asher looked at Jean-Claude deeply, freely letting him see the desperation in his eyes. "If I do not satisfy this thirst it will cloud any thing good that I touch. I can no longer fight the memories or the hungers that they invoke."

 

Now it was Jean-Claude who grabbed hold of Asher. He captured the other male's hands and bringing both to his lips, laid a gentle kiss on each. He looked up into Asher's pale eyes a look of silent pleading in his own. "And if I ask you to come away from this man. To not seek out his body to satisfy your thirst, but to take what you need from me. That I would freely offer what ever you needed. Would this be enough to turn your eyes away from him?" In Jean-Claude's eyes, Asher read the submission that could be his, but at what cost?

 

Asher wrenched his hands free and stumbled back. His body shook. "You do not know what it is you are offering." Asher clenched his eyes closed. Every thing he wanted was just a few feet away. That Jean-Claude would submit was a temptation Asher had never envisioned. The will to deny what he so hungered for had to be dredged up deep from a cache of horrid memories. A memory of Jean-Claude's screams. His broken pleas that had clearly reached Asher's ears as he lay alone in his banishment. Those horrible memories, the price Jean-Claude had paid for Asher's recovery, they were enough to stay him. 

 

"Non, Jean-Claude. I have not, nor will I, ask you for what you are offering. The price we would both pay would be to steep. I cannot relive those times with you. You are the last person I would ever burden. This is something that I cannot share with you or ma cherie."

 

Jean-Claude looked down sadly. He moved to leave the room. He stopped at the door and with his back to Asher, spoke. "I do not ask that you tell me all you suffered during your time with the council. If this is what you need to fully heal yourself," he paused. "Then know that ma petite and I shall be here to welcome you back whole or pick up the pieces."

 

Asher slumped down upon his bed. A single blood tear slid down his scarred cheek.

 

 

French English

Me soumettre submit to me

L'obscurite' celui dark one

Puissant celui powerful one

Donner dans give in

Avait assez had enough

Vous goutez charmant you taste delightful

Mon jouet my toy

Mon chardonneret my goldfinch

C'est assez that's enough

Foute ton quant d'ici get away from here

Vein, Venir come

Bâtard bastard

Vous allez a bin you go too far

Douleur pain

Plaisir pleasure

Je soumets I submit

Douze noeud twelve knot


	3. Chapter 3

John Burke ignored the client and lawyer as he prepared for his third raising of the night. Burke outlined a circle around the grave of the Zombie he would be raising. The design was special to the _Rada_ , minor spirit; he called on to raise the dead. John Burke was a _houngan_ , a male Vodun priest. To call on the dead, he invoked _Baron Samedi_ , or the guardian of the grave. Once the ritual circle was designed, then the animal sacrifice was presented to the Loa, or spirits. Burke would then drink of the animal's blood allowing his _ti bon ange_ to leave his body. The scared circle would protect his little guardian angel form being possessed by any evil spirits attracted by the ritual. The _ti bon ange_ leaved the body when the spirits are invoked. Burke completed his ritual and stepped back to allow the client and lawyer to ask their questions of the zombie. 

 

Burke scanned the surrounding tombstones. There towards the back of the cemetery, a flash of gold caught his eye. The vampire was here! Burke narrowed his eyes. His mind flashing back to his dream the night before. He shook his head and glanced at the clients to see if they noticed their avoidance. But they were obvious. Burke glanced back at Asher. Even at the distance between them, he could see the pale gaze was focused on him. He saw the vampire dip his head in acknowledgment. Burke stiffened and turned his back deliberately on the vampire. Wishing he could shut the male out of his senses as well. The clients finished their questioning. The attorney led his now distraught client away while the zombie looked after them yearningly. Burke let the zombie partake of the animal's blood and then laid him back in his grave. He cleaned up and shook hands with the attorney. Burke waited until the last taillight had pulled away before turning back to the vampire that waited for his attention. 

 

Burke strode determinedly towards Asher. His anger growing the closer he came to the other male. He had a bone to pick with the vampire! To invade his dreams against his will was against the law. Burke wanted to know how the vampire had done it. He might not have the natural immunity of a necromancer, but his personal power was enough to protect him form being bespelled and keep out unwelcome predators. Burke saw the surprise on the vampires face at his fast approach. As Asher stepped fully from behind the tomb he had been leaning against, Burke reached him. Asher stumbled back from the shove delivered to his chest.

 

"How dare you. _Bâtard, vous allez a bin_!" Burke shoved the vampire again. His anger rising at the smirk the other wore.

 

Asher laughed softly and stepped forward to catch the angry male's arms before another shove could be delivered. Burke futility struggled to pull away from the vampire's strength. "Calm down, _mon jouet_. What has you up in arms?"

 

Burke finally jerked free. "As if you did not know," he spat furiously.

 

"Non, mon ami. I do not know what has made you so angry this night. You have not shown this much emotion at my presence before. Can I take it that you have missed me, _l'obscurite' celui_?" Asher laughed more at the look on Burke's face. He stepped into the other male's body before he could move back. " _Vein_ , tell me what has you upset." 

 

Burke looked away from Asher's pale eyes. He struggled to retain control. He hated how angry this vampire made him. He breathed deeply and a faint tremor shook him as he caught a hint of the other male's scent. The wind caught the gold tresses of Asher's hair and tossed their rich fragrance on the air around. Burke's eyes were drawn back to the others features. The hair, a rich true gold fell in soft waves to the vampire's shoulders. The scent reminded Burke of jasmine and apple blossoms. Burke's gaze stopped, caught by the vampire's eyes. Those eyes, pale ice blue centers, with a slightly darker blue surrounding them, they were piercing. You were captured, mesmerized, caught in their lure without any vampire powers being used. The face was just as captivating with perfect cheekbones and pale pink lips. The scars that ran down the right side of his face, instead of distracting from his perfection, just drew more attention to it. Burke had to think that if those responsible for the scars had hoped to mar the vampire's beauty, wither because of envy or greed, they failed miserably. There was something almost vulgar about those scars. Oh, not the scars themselves, Burke thought, but the fact that they raised a hunger in him. A hunger that was perverse, like those who found pleasure from removing the wings from butterflies. What would it be like, to take something so perfect, so beautiful, and deliberately ruin it? No being deserved to be this captivating.

 

Burke cleared his throat. He stepped away trying for some space between their bodies. "Invading a person's dreams uninvited is against the law." He forced some anger back into his voice. "How did you do it?"

 

Asher spread his hands innocently. "Mon ami, truly I do not know what you are asking. What have I supposable done?"

 

Burke tried to search the vampire's eyes for the truth, but they revealed only amusement and something dark. He was suddenly unsure. "You have not been invading my dreams?" Burke saw the unguarded surprise just for a second and blanched at what he had unknowingly just revealed.

 

Asher moved closer. Dropping his voice to just a whisper, he asked. "Dreams, _mon jouet_?" He brought his hand up and cupped Burke's jaw. With his thumb he traced the other male's lower lip. "Have you been dreaming of me, dark one?"

 

Burke's breath caught. He stood stone still as Asher trailed a fine boned hand down his neck, knowing he could feel the pulse speed up under his touch. Asher moved his hand back up Burke's neck. His thumb swept across a high cheek bone. Burke felt a stinging and wetness on his cheek. Asher leaned closer. He swept his tongue across Burke's cheek, collecting the thin line of blood he had raised with his nail. 

 

He drew back carefully keeping his eyes locked with Burke's. He licked his lips. His pink tongue, slightly redder at the tip, drew slowly along the fuller lower lip before disappearing back into its hiding place. " _Vous goutez charmant, puissant celui_."

 

Burke stumbled back. His hand flew to his face, feeling for a wound. He brought a hand that shook back down. Thankfully not spying any blood. Asher did not allow his prey to move far. He closed the little distance Burke had managed to obtain. Burke moved back only to be stopped by a hard object. He looked back at the tombstone that had stopped his retreat. His head whipped back around with a gasp as he felt the vampire's body press tightly against his own. Once again he could only stare enthralled. Caught hopelessly by his own betraying senses. 

 

Asher could feel Burke's arousal pressing into his groin. The man's pulse was a small hammer on Asher's tongue. Asher savored that one little taste he had had of Burke. He intended to have a whole lot more. Asher placed his hands behind Burke's head, palms flat against the marble stone. Effectively trapping the man. "Come, mon ami, tell me of your dreams. What delightful things was I doing to you?"

 

Burke could see the hunger in Asher's eyes. His lips tightened when the other male's hips shifted slightly against his groin. He kept his eyes locked with Asher's as he rubbed his length against Asher's. At the vampires gasp he moved slightly back and caught one of Asher's hands. He brought it down so it cupped his groin. He pushed his arousal forward into that hand. "If I thought it was the only thing you wanted form me, I would let you fuck me. But its not is it vampire?"

 

Asher tore his hand away and stepped back. Suddenly angry at the man's seemingly surrender. He turned his back on the man struggling for control. He heard Burke move away from the tomb and swung back around to face him. Burke was watching him, probing him with those dark eyes. Making him feel that the man could see deeper than Asher ever intended. Asher lips pulled back in a snarl, clearly letting the human see his fangs. He clenched his fist and took a step back towards Burke.

 

"You have no idea what I want from you, human." Fear flashed across Burke's face. Asher could feel his power rising, his rage building. " _Foute ton quant d'ici_!" he shouted. Burke turned from Asher and ran to his car.

 

Asher ignored the inquires and strange looks as he swept through the Circus towards his rooms. He shut the door firmly. Not wishing to run into Jean-Claude and have him see the state he was in. Asher wasn't sure he could handle Jean-Claude's presence. Desire road through his veins, heightening his blood lust. His body demanded release. Asher tore the clothes off his body and threw himself across his bed. He closed his eyes willing his body to calm. Asher sank into the feather bedding, his body grew heavy. 

 

_The room was dim. Lit only by the fireplace in a corner. The flickering flames bounced of cold stone walls and danced across pale flesh. A bed dominated the room. Red silk sheets slithered as a body moved sensuously upon them. Large iron post rose from the four corners of the bed. Attached to the post by leather straps another body shown in the firelight. Asher moved up behind marble colored shoulders and looked into the honey colored eyes of the figure reclining on the bed. "What is your desire, mistress?" Full red lips answered. "Make him pled for you. I wish to hear sweet begging from his lips." The trapped and bound figure moaned at these words. Black curls swirled around the shoulders of the male victim. Asher moved to an oak chest and drew a thick leather strap from the varied contents. He moved a short distance behind the bound figure eyeing the flesh before him hungrily. Broad shoulders flowed into a slender waist, lithe hips and taught buttocks, unmarred as yet, beckoned Asher's touch. Asher caressed the muscled mounds with the strap. Teasingly running it along the crack. The bound body trembled and a slight sheen of sweat shown upon the pale skin. Asher gave no warning. The strap drew back and swung a blow upon the other male's buttocks. A small cry was all that the bound male allowed to escape. But as Asher continued to decorate the flesh with red strips, the cries became louder. Asher stopped breathing heavily. He dropped the strap and stepped in close to the heaving body. Asher ran his hand over the red flesh. The male's buttocks were hot to the touch. Asher moved to the side of the male's body keeping his hand on the others flesh. He looked down at their mistress; saw the hunger on her face. He knew she was not satisfied. His gaze turned to the bound vampire. He allowed his eyes to drink in the beauty before him. Eyes like the sky before darkness claims it, damp black curls framed a face almost to fair for a male. The lips were wet, were a tongue had been repeatedly run across them. Asher's eyes traveled down a marbled chest past a cross shaped burn. His eyes fixed on the straining erection laying flat against the male's stomach. The tip glistened with juice of the vampire's desire. Asher brought his hand to the male's lips pressing two fingers past the red flesh into the dark wetness. His fingers were sucked inside strongly and wet nicely. Asher moved his hand back to the injured rear. His wet fingers teasingly circled the small opening before breeching the outer ring. Asher thrust his fingers deep harshly. The body bound arched and a cry rang out. "Asher!"_

 

Asher jerked up sitting in his dark room at the Circus miles and centuries away from that cold stone room. "Jean-Claude" he whispered.

 

 

French English

Me soumettre submit to me

L'obscurite' celui dark one

Puissant celui powerful one

Donner dans give in

Avait assez had enough

Vous goutez charmant you taste delightful

Mon jouet my toy

Mon chardonneret my goldfinch

C'est assez that's enough

Foute ton quant d'ici get away from here

Vein, Venir come

Bâtard bastard

Vous allez a bin you go too far

Douleur pain

Plaisir pleasure

Je soumets I submit

Douze noeud twelve knot


	4. Chapter 4

_Asher huddled in a dark corner, using the shadows of the room to hide the raw wounds on his face and body. No one paid much attention to him, not since Belle had cast him aside and declared him ruined. Asher moved among vampire court like a shadow. The large cavernous room was filled with the courts elite, eager for the night's entertainments. He watched as the one he had once loved and, now hated, knelt chained in the center of the room, ignored for now by the various vampires present. He knew that Belle had declared Jean-Claude anyone's meat. He knew that his former lover and companion was suffering, paying the price for Asher's rescue and healing. Such as it was. But in the grief, pain, and fury, that ruled his emotions, he didn't care, didn't care that Jean-Claude went to his fate willingly. Asher just wanted to watch his once equal, suffer. A visiting Master was reclining in front of the room's fireplace, deeply engaged in conversation with Belle. Their eyes would flash to the kneeling figure. Asher watched eagerly as they laughed together in glee at what ever they were planning for the exposed vampire. The Master was a handsome monster. The visitor eyed Jean-Claude's nude body hungrily. His only decoration was a large gold collar. The collar was so wide that it forced Jean-Claude's chin upwards, titling his head back. Jean-Claude's frame was trembling, just enough to be visible. He had obviously been denied feeding._

_The visiting Master left Belle's side. Asher saw a servant place a wooden bench in the center of the room close to Jean-Claude's kneeling figure. The conversation in the room stopped as its occupant's attention was drawn to the drama about to begin. The Master vampire moved to stand directly in front of Jean-Claude. Belle and the other council members took seats close by, eyeing the entertainment gleefully. The Master's cold voice rang out in the room, "Service me," he ordered Jean-Claude. Everyone in the room could see Jean-Claude's defiance at this order. Belle called out loudly in the silent room, the warning clear in her voice though not matched by her mocking words. "Come now Jean-Claude, put that oh- so- talented mouth to use." Mocking laughter greeted her words and a voice called out infamously, "I for one can vouch for his talent!" Jean-Claude's body stiffened at the laughter and words, but he made to obey. He struggled to his feet but was stopped before he could rise by Belle's next order. "On your knees, Jean-Claude." Jean-Claude crawled the few feet separating him from the Master. The chains barely reached. His hands moved to untie the other vampire's leggings but the Master ordered "Your teeth!" Jean-Claude struggled with the silk threads, pulling them apart to reveal the vampire's already aroused length. A pale hand reached down and fisted itself in Jean-Claude's hair, violently grasping the kneeling figure's head. "Open up," the cold voice ordered. The vampire court and Asher watched eagerly as Jean-Claude's mouth and throat were raped by the Master's cock. The gasping and choking of the chained figure were loud in the silent room. The Master lewdly pumped in and out of his victim's throat, calling out to Belle, "Not much technique, but he's pretty enough especially with my cock down his throat."_

_The room erupted in laughter! Asher ignored the laughter and comments. His eyes were glued to Jean-Claude's face. He watched enraptured as silent, bloody, tears ran down Jean-Claude's cheeks. Asher saw the Masters nails dig into Jean-Claude's scalp, piercing the skin and brutally holding Jean-Claude's head still. Asher's could not control his body's sudden reaction to the blood dripping down Jean-Claude's face. He could not help but recall how that mouth had felt wrapped around his own length, but never had he considered taking that mouth as the Master was. Asher's attention returned to the show in the center of the room. The Master pulled out of Jean-Claude's mouth but he did not release the vampire's hair. Instead he dragged Jean-Claude towards the wooden bench and ordered him to bend and place his hands flat on the bench. Asher watched from his hidden location as Jean-Claude struggled to keep his face impassive. To not reveal to his laughing audience his pain or dread. That task became much more difficult as he was exposed for all eyes to see. Belle, adding to the atmosphere, called out, "You will enjoy riding him my friend, he has not been too greatly used." The visiting Master laughed and slapped Jean-Claude's buttocks ordering him to spread wide. Asher's mouth went dry as he watched the Master slam his length into Jean-Claude with no preparation. He saw Jean-Claude bite his lips until blood ran down his chin. Asher wanted so much at that moment to go to the spread figure, kiss those bruised lips, lick the trail of blood that ran from his mouth, taste all that pain. The assault continued to the calls of the eager audience. The Master slammed his length in and out of Jean-Claude's battered body, spurred on as much by the audience as the tight sheath in was buried in. The small pool of blood that gathered around Jean-Claude's knees caught Asher's eyes. He followed the path of that blood up the pale legs to the spread thighs and abused passage. Asher wanted to tear the Master away. He wanted to be the one pounding into that helpless body, tearing and drawing blood!_

_Asher lost track of how long the assault continued, but he crept away long before it stopped. His mind was in turmoil. He had longed and hungered for Jean-Claude's punishment. His hate filled emotions rejoicing at the other's pain and degradation. Asher now hated Jean-Claude with all the passion that he had once poured into their love. He craved the chance to exact his own revenge; to be the one drawing blood and ringing pleas from once loved lips. But pleasure had never entered Asher's mind! He had not expected his body's response. He wondered just how much more tormented Jean-Claude would be if his cries of pain were turned, turned to cries of pleasure._

 

Asher hid in his room in the depths of the Circus. He knew his avoidance was not solving anything, but he could not face Jean-Claude. His dreams, waking and sleeping, were haunted. It was not just the times that they had been together joyously, but also the years Jean-Claude had paid in blood and suffering for him, Asher. Asher also was certain that Jean-Claude had no knowledge of Asher's oft hidden presence during his punishments or that the sight of him left bleeding and broken, aroused Asher. Now, Jean-Claude had offered. He had offered to satisfy every need Asher had. But could he accept? Could he disprove the once cryptic comment Jean-Claude had made? That Asher could no longer find pleasure in anything but pain. Oh, he felt great desire to be together as he was, with Anita and Jean-Claude, but was it enough? Could he go on with this need in side him to dominate? Was it fed from the ambition to be the one holding the whip, the desire to be the one in control? Or had his desires so long been ruled by nothing but pain, that pain, was all he had left? Asher did not know the answers to these questions and he could not face Jean-Claude while his mind was so tormented.

 

Asher rose from his bed and got dressed. He needed to get away from the Circus, at least for a little while. He would go to the Gallery. It would be quite and dark, perfect for his mood of late. Asher was able to leave the Circus unchallenged. Asher let himself into the closed store. He needed no light to guide him as he stopped in front of his friend's works. Asher sat and stared at the master pieces of a long dead artist and he yearned for those times, times before hate, fear, and punishments. He sensed the intruder long before the scent of jasmine and apple blossom reached him. Only mild curiosity had him wondering why the other male was there. Burke moved confidently through the dark himself, to Asher's side. He sat beside Asher in the dark. He ignored the vampire's gaze and studied the painting in front of him.

 

"I take it that this piece has some sentimental value to you?" Burke asked.

 

Asher turned back to study his dead friend's work. " _Oui_. The artist was a good friend," he said somewhat briskly. "May I inquire, Monsieur Burke, what you are doing here?"

 

Burke turned so that he was seated facing Asher. They were close together on the Gallery's bench. "I was looking for some peace, but it seems my destiny or just plain bad luck to find you here." Burke stated calmly.

 

Asher's eyes caught on the streak on white hair that graced Burke's head. The white stood out so shockingly among the dark strands. His pale eyes locked onto Burke's darker gaze. Asher saw in those dark depths an almost palpable desperation. He studied the other male intently, letting the silence build until the other male had to look away. He watched as Burke wet his suddenly dry lips and saw his throat muscles work as he swallowed thickly. Asher reached out too quickly for Burke to react and, grabbing the other male's chin, forced his eyes back to Asher's. His fingers dug into Burke's flesh. Burke's hand seized Asher's, trying to break his grip. Asher gave Burke's head a shake, commanding the male's complete attention and warning him against further struggling.

 

"My mood tonight is not one for games, mon ami! What is it that you want?" Asher demanded.

 

Burke shoved both hands violently against Asher's chest. Asher released his hold and watched as the man jumped off the seat, and stumbled back away from him. "I want you out of my head! I want to stop thinking of you, stop dreaming of you!" he spat.

 

Asher threw back his head, laughing loudly. Quicker than the human eyes could follow, he was up and standing in front of Burke. He locked both arms around the man, stopping any retreat. Asher leaned over and whispered in Burke's ear. "And what would you do _mon jouet_ , to accomplish your wants? How far will you go? Haven't you, _l'obscurite' celui_ , figured it out yet?" Asher could read Burke completely. The man was not able to hide the fear, hunger, or submission that was so clearly visible in his eyes. 

 

Burke was captured; there was no escape from Asher's eyes or his arms. "Figured what out?" he whispered.

 

Asher tightened his embrace. He brought his lips close to the other male's and breathed his answer into his Burke's mouth. "To satisfy the dreams, to feed the hunger, to escape the desire riding your body, all you must do, _mon jouet_ , is," He leaned down and kissed the full lips so close to his own. "Surrender."

 

Burke's body jerked. His eyes were closed and his breathing heavy. Asher could see the fine line of sweat on his upper lip. He kept still and quite and waited for the other male to speak. But when he made no sound, Asher released his captive and stepped back. He watched as the other males eyes opened and he read there that he had pushed far enough for now. Asher turned towards the exit, pausing before the door. "There is a club, Narcissus in Chains, on the other side of the river. Go there tomorrow night and ask for room 5. There you can have what you have not been brave enough to ask for, if you have the courage to show." Asher left the other male before any reply.

 

Asher's return to the Circus was as clandestine as his exit. Asher flung off his garments. He threw himself on his bed, his mind in turmoil. For all his bravado, he regretted his hasty words and challenge to Burke. He had questioned the other man's courage, but it was his own that he was thinking of. Asher had thought that Burke was exactly what he needed, a toy, someone to play with, to safely meet his needs. Asher forced himself off the bed and stormed into the bath. Bah, he thought, this was ridiculous! This is what he wanted. Burke was perfect for his needs. The man practically begged to be dominated, to surrender some of that oh- so- impressive control of his! Asher refused to let himself think on this any longer. He was about to get exactly what he wanted.

 

 

French English

Me soumettre submit to me

L'obscurite' celui dark one

Puissant celui powerful one

Donner dans give in

Avait assez had enough

Vous goutez charmant you taste delightful

Mon jouet my toy

Mon chardonneret my goldfinch

C'est assez that's enough

Foute ton quant d'ici get away from here

Vein, Venir come

Bâtard bastard

Vous allez a bin you go too far

Douleur pain

Plaisir pleasure

Je soumets I submit

Douze noeud twelve knot


	5. Chapter 5

Asher reluctantly left the scented water. With only a towel wrapped around himself, he made his way back into his bedroom. Asher's mind shied away from thinking about the night's activities. He couldn't decide if he hoped Burke would show or hoped that he would not. Asher's thoughts were halted as he came to a sudden stop in his room. He was no longer alone. Jean-Claude was seated on his bed, hands playing with the leather pants Asher had planned on wearing. Asher stood frozen, not conscious of the beads of water dripping from his hair, down his chest. He was conscious that only a towel shielded him from Jean-Claude's gaze. Asher moved purposely towards his clothing. He didn't ask what had brought Jean-Claude to his room on tonight of all nights. His thoughts were jumbled enough. Without any modesty, for Jean-Claude had seen all he was before, he dropped the towel and reached for his pants. But Jean-Claude would not release them. Asher stepped back, he eyed Jean-Claude waiting for him to speak. Jean-Claude looked up at Asher with a hint of pleading in his gaze. Asher mentally prepared himself for the argument to come.

 

" _Mon chardonneret_ , would it do me any good to ask you not to go?" Jean-Claude asked. 

 

Asher reached out and gently removed his pants from Jean-Claude's grasp. " _Mon ami_ , please do not do this. We have been over this. What I do this night has nothing to do with us. I need to do this. " 

 

Asher turned his back and dressed. He sat at his dressing table to work the tangles out of his wet hair. Hesitantly, a hand appeared, asking for the brush. Asher surrendered to Jean-Claude's hands. Jean-Claude was silent as he worked the gold tresses free of snarls. He didn't speak as he ran a hand over the now smooth strands. Asher briefly grasped the hand that returned the brush. He placed a gentle kiss on the other vampire's hand, before he rose and made to leave the room. Jean-Claude's voice froze him at the door. "He can not give you what you need, _mon chardonneret_. When you realize this, I will be waiting." Asher's hand shook as he opened the door and left. Leaving Jean-Claude behind.

 

Asher strode confidently past the waiting line to the entrance of Narcissus in Chains, the specialty club where he was supposed to meet Burke. Asher drew the hood of his brown cloak up over his head; way too many curious eyes followed him. The cloak proved necessary, not just to hide the scars, but also for protection against the hungry eyes that were attracted to the vampires and weres that frequented the club. Narcissus in Chains drew its far share of tourists. Because of who he was, and what he meant to important people, Asher was meet at the door by Narcissus himself. The cross-dressing Oba of the wereheyenas was decked out in a red sheath with little jet beads decorating the bodice. Black stockings with open toed black shoes completed the outfit. His face was blank, but Asher could see a hint of a pout at the corner of his mouth. Asher's last visit to Narcissus's club had ended with him topping Narcissus. Narcissus was a rare top, who would play bottom in the right circumstances. He also liked it rough, very rough! Asher knew he would have to appease the were before he would be allowed access upstairs. Coming to Narcissus's club, to play with another, and not invite Narcissus, could be bad. Asher hadn't thought of the were's high-strung emotions when he suggested the club to Burke.

 

Asher gave a short bow of greeting to Narcissus. " _Mon ami_ , you honor me with your presence. Thank you for the welcome."

 

Narcissus's lipped curled in a slight sneer. "A human, Asher? Your tastes have not improved since your last visit."

 

Asher could not help the slight shiver, _Burke had shown_. "Just a new toy, _mon ami_. Something to pass the time."

 

Narcissus moved a little closer to the cloaked vampire. "Well, golden one, if you had an itch, you should have called me. I remember our last dance fondly."

 

Asher brushed one pale hand down the side of Narcissus's face. He leaned close and whispered in the were's ear. "If my new toy does not satisfy, perhaps we can dance together again." Asher leaned back, game over. "Until later, Narcissus. I do not wish to give my prey much time to think."

 

Asher strode through the crowded club towards the upstairs rooms. The long silent hallway with its plain doors with discrete numbers was empty. Asher stopped before the white door marked number five. He knew what lay behind the closed door and wondered at Burke's reaction to the white room. The white room was just that, all white. The walls, floors, and the one lone piece of furniture were blinding white. Asher bet that Burke did not realize the reasoning behind this. Yes, blood was extremely hard to remove, but the costs of using the room for a single evening more than compensated for the extra work that Narcissus's staff had to endure. Asher opened the door, his eyes falling on the rooms only other adornments. Two white poles stood in the center of the room, each, about nine feet tall and five feet apart. Attached at the top and bottom, were adjustable leather straps. Across from the poles was the room's only piece of furniture, a large white armoire. This is where Burke stood, silently studying the cabinet's collection. 

 

Asher studied the man. His all black attire contrasted nicely. But Asher could tell by the set of the man's shoulders, that he was uncomfortable before the reality of the room. If Asher wanted to see this proud man surrender, he decided, then that a little more taunting was needed. "Ah, _l'obscurite' celui_ ," he said mockingly, "you decided to show. I must say _mon ami_ , that I am very surprised." Asher watched Burke's reaction to his presence and words, not moving from the doorway.

 

Burke spun around to face the taunting vampire. His face bore real fear, no arrogance, and his body was posed as if ready for flight, Hell no! Asher thought. No way was Burke leaving, not after the torment Asher had been through to get to this point. He crossed the room fast and took a firm hold of the stunned man. Asher looked into Burke's scared eyes with his own glowing orbs. "No, _mon jouet_ , you are here now." He tightened his hold. "You are mine now." His eyes blazed into Burke's, daring him to pull away, to leave! Burke's body shook in Asher's hold, but he made no move to pull away. 

 

Asher gentled his hold. One hand rose to cup the other man's face. His thumb traced along Burke's full lower lip. He let Burke see the desire in his eyes as he ordered, "Undress for me, _mon jouet_." Burke watched the vampire carefully as he stepped back and removed his clothes. Asher went to the center of the room, near the two white poles. He drew his hood and cloak off revealing his own attire. Asher heard Burke's gasp. He knew what he saw. Asher wore only a pair of tight leather pants with knee high white boots. His pale upper body and golden hair was even more alluring in the white room. Even the scars along his right side stood out in sharp contrast. Asher knew from experience how shockingly blood would look splashed across his white flesh. 

 

Asher eyed Burke's body as it was revealed to him. Burke's skin tone was darker than any Asher had seen except perhaps some shifters. He had a light dusting of dark hair on his chest and a thin line that lead to the thicker hair on his groin. Burke was a broad man with wide shoulders. But his slim hips, long legs, and well endowed groin pleased Asher immensely. The other man was not sexually excited as he stood before Asher nervously. But Asher knew he could change that. He beckoned Burke towards him and instructed Burke to stand between the two poles. Burke's chest rose and fell rapidly, whether with excitement or fear, Asher did not know, nor at this point did he particularly care. This close to having Burke at his will, his to command, his to control, Burke's every pain and pleasure, Asher's hunger rose more every minute. He moved behind the other man, crowding close against the exposed warm flesh, he began his instructions. "You will not speak unless it is to cry _avait assez,/I >. That is the only word that will make me stop. When you are allowed speech, to answer me, you will address me as Master. You can know great pleasure this night or great pain, the choice is mine and mine alone. The more you please me the greater the pleasure and the pain. Do you understand _mon jouet, _?"___

___ _

___Burke's chin lifted bravely as he answered "you can't be serious." Burke curled his lip and sneered at the vampire. Asher laughed silently to himself at the man's arrogance, still so prideful! Asher took hold of Burke's arms, but Burke struggled against the vampire's hold. Asher stopped and moved around to see Burke's face. Yanking his head violently back by the hair, Asher hissed. "Giving up so quickly, _mon jouet_? Are you afraid?" Burke's struggles ceased and he glared at the vampire. He did not resist this time as Asher took hold of each wrist and secured them a leather strap. He next kicked the other man's legs further apart earning a grunt from the bound figure. Each ankle received similar treatment. Asher ran a hand appreciably down Burke's back to the swell of his ass, enjoying the smooth warm flesh he would shortly decorate. He left the bound man silently, moving to the cabinet. The selection was numerous, but one could expect nothing less from Narcissus. Asher studied the contents carefully. He was looking for one special tool, one that brought back memories of his own torment at its hands. Ah, there it was. He lifted the _douze noeud_ from the cabinet. This was the one! Normally one would not use this sort of tool on a novice, but Burke's defiance called for stronger measures. He brought the whip back to Burke. He showed the wide-eyed man the six leather straps with the double knots on each strand. "This _l'obscurite' celui_ , is the _douze noeud_ , the twelve knot. It is the finest in dancing the line between _douleur_ and _plaisir_. I think you will like it."_ _ _

___ _

___Asher moved behind Burke once again. He could tell that the man was fighting the need to look over his shoulder at Asher. Asher followed the line of shoulder to hip to thighs down to Burke's ankles, unsure where he wanted to start. He wanted to mark every inch of the other male! Asher laid the whip's tails across Burke's shoulder. He let the leather danced across the back of the male before moving it down to touch the top of his buttocks. Asher turned the handle and ran the hard handle teasingly between the cheeks of Burke's ass. Burke's body jerked and a small moan left his lips. Asher laughed throatily at the other man's reaction. He used the handle of the whip to circle around to the front of Burke's body. He lifted Burke's quickly stiffening arousal, watching hungrily as it filled before his eyes with blood. He looked into Burke's dark eyes as he flicked the whip back around and ran it repeatedly across Burke's nipples. He moved the whip up closer to Burke's face, dancing the strands across Burke's lips. "Kiss it," he ordered. Asher wet suddenly dry lips as he watched the other man mouth touch the whip. "Do you want this mon ami? You had best tell me yea or nay now," he said._ _ _

___ _

___Burke's eyes burned feverishly, and two spots of color splashed across his cheeks. " _Je soumets_ , Master" he whispered._ _ _

___ _

___Asher grinned feral. He moved back behind Burke. Without any further conversation or with any warning he swung whip. The whip made a sharp slapping sound as it connected with Burke's flesh. Asher started at Burke's ankles, keeping his strokes even and just on this side of stinging. Burke's body jerked, but after the first surprised gasp, he remained silent. His body moved gracefully with the whips strikes. By the time Asher had moved up to his thighs, a light sweat covered Burke's body. Asher swung harder, enjoying the thin red marks that appeared after the whips stroke. The strokes fell harder as Asher moved up to Burke's ass. He decorated each cheek until they were fire red, finally wringing cries from the bound male. By the time Asher had moved up to Burke's shoulders the other male was moaning continuously. Asher moved to the front of Burke, eager to to see his face. Burke's eyes were clenched tightly shut and there was blood on his mouth were he had bitten his lips to still his cries. Asher moved without warning, striking the male sharply across the chest. Burke's eyes flew open and his body jerked in its bounds. Asher captured his eyes as he whipped the man's nipples harshly again and again! Asher danced the whip across Burke's stomach not stopping until it was as marked as the rest of his body. Only when he reached the other man's arousal did his stroke gentle. Here he ran each individual strand and knot over and over Burke's cock until precum appeared at the head. Only then did he move on to the front of Burke's legs._ _ _

___ _

___Asher stopped, letting the whip dangle harmlessly against his side. He eyed the bound figure, noticing that he had not lost his touch. Every inch of Burke's body was decorated with red strips; no blood had been raised, but the red flesh he knew stung enormously. Still Asher was not satisfied. For some reason the sight of the bound man made him angry! He hated that no surrender showed on that dark face. The hard cock showed enjoyment and the body had danced so wantonly for the whip. Where were the pleas, the cries for mercy, for forgiveness? Asher stumbled back in horror. Forgiveness? Why did he want that from Burke? Asher realized as he stared at the aroused male in horror, that it wasn't Burke he wanted under his whip. It wasn't Burke he needed to hear plea, cry, and moan. It wasn't Burke's body that he needed to break. Jean-Claude, that's who his soul cried out for, not this human! Asher dropped the whip. It hit the floor with a snap. Asher stumbled to the door where he jerked it open and fled. He didn't look back, not even for Burke's furious cry._ _ _

___ _

___French English_ _ _

___Me soumettre submit to me_ _ _

___L'obscurite' celui dark one_ _ _

___Puissant celui powerful one_ _ _

___Donner dans give in_ _ _

___Avait assez had enough_ _ _

___Vous goutez charmant you taste delightful_ _ _

___Mon jouet my toy_ _ _

___Mon chardonneret my goldfinch_ _ _

___C'est assez that's enough_ _ _

___Foute ton quant d'ici get away from here_ _ _

___Vein, Venir come_ _ _

___Bâtard bastard_ _ _

___Vous allez a bin you go too far_ _ _

___Douleur pain_ _ _

___Plaisir pleasure_ _ _

___Je soumets I submit_ _ _

___Douze noeud twelve knot_ _ _

___ _

_____ _


	6. Chapter 6

Asher fled, ignoring the enraged cry behind him. He ignored his almost unclothed state. He ignored the fact that if he had slowed down, his scars would have been visible to all. He just fled, leaving the club, Burke, and his unanswered desires behind. The closer Asher drew towards the Circus the more the rage burned through him. Jean-Claude was haunting him! Dreams, flashes of images tormented him. Asher had Burke right where he had wanted him. Burke had been his for the taking and Asher had fled. It had not been Burke's body dancing to the whip, no. Asher had seen Jean-Claude's pale marble limbs and flesh flinching under the whip's strike. Rage, confusion, and fear poured through Asher. His mind cried out in torment, " _What would it take to find some peace_?" The people, the cars, even the night sky were a blur. The Circus loomed ahead, as did Jean-Claude. His path to Jean-Claude's bedroom was taken just as quickly as his path from the club. Asher stopped, only once, inside the empty bedroom. He heard the sound of water running in the bathroom and almost wept in relief, he was here!

 

Asher did not realize the sight he presented to the Master of the City as Jean-Claude left the bathroom. Asher's hair was wild, wind blown, and streaming back from his face down around his bare shoulders. Asher's only adornment, his white leather pants. Asher stood before Jean-Claude, no longer hiding. His scars revealed, face, chest, and stomach disappearing into the pants. The two vampires silently stared at each other. Jean-Claude's hair was still wet from the bath and he wore only a pair of black silk sleeping trousers. Asher went to Jean-Claude and took hold of his hands. He looked into midnight blue eyes, his grip, hard, hurting.

 

"You were right, damn you. I could not do it. I need you Jean-Claude. You bound before me" Asher spat. 

 

Jean-Claude stepped back, separating himself and removing Asher's hold. "Didn't Burke satisfy?" Jean-Claude turned his back and moved over to sit on his bed.

 

Asher eyed Jean-Claude in rising panic. He couldn't turn him away, not now! Now that Asher finally admitted to himself that only Jean-Claude could fully heal him. Asher willed his body to calmness, ruthlessly pushing down his trepidation. "It was not Burke I wanted, not really. You told me that. Punishing his body, would not erase the demons that haunt me. Only you, Jean-Claude, can help me do that."

 

Jean-Claude looked at Asher solemnly. "By submitting to you, Asher? Is that what you want from me, because, you will have to be sure this time. I have offered you everything else within my power. Protection, a place to belong, I have shared my human servant, my bed, and my heart, and so far none of that seems to be enough for you. How can you be sure that this will finally rid you of the hate you still carry?"

 

Asher could not stop the pink tinted tears that trailed down his face. He went and knelt next to Jean-Claude, and looking up into those eyes, eyes that for him revealed all the pain that they would hide from others, whispered, "Please." Asher knew he would have to plead for Jean-Claude now. Jean-Claude had offered once and Asher had turned him down. Only now, after Asher had dismissed Jean-Claude's pleas, did Asher realize that he could not heal without Jean-Claude. Asher laid his head across Jean-Claude's knees and cried. He cried like he had not done when the men with torches came, like he had not when they took Julianna. He cried now for the screams that trailed behind her as she was pulled from his arms, and finally he cried for his own horrors, the burning pain that had followed in the wake of the holy water they poured on him. For the rejection and scorn that had been his life for centuries. But most of all he cried for hate he had inflicted on one who had never deserved it. But it was that hate, the cold company of it, his companion for centuries that he was not able to fully let go. Asher felt Jean-Claude's hand as he stroked Asher's hair, and he did not fight the hand that raised his chin revealing his tormented eyes.

 

Jean-Claude stopped stroking Asher's hair. He cupped Asher's face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Asher, ask me," he ordered. His voice soft but firm.

 

Asher blinked his eyes, trying to clear the tears away. " _Vous me permettre de marque. Me laisser clense I'haine une fois pour toutes. S'il permettre de lave loin dans le sang que je s'élèv_ e." Asher pleaded. _Let me mark you. Let me cleanse the hate once and for all. Let it wash away in the blood I raise._

 

Jean-Claude's face was blank as he rose and pulled Asher to his feet. He led the now silent vampire deep into a seldom used part of the Circus. Opening a door, of a room Asher had never seen, Jean-Claude pulled him inside. The room was lit by dozens of candles, its bare walls and floor reflecting the white light all around the room. _How had Jean-Claude known_ , Asher wondered. One lone table held instruments that Asher had not seen for hundreds of years. Suspended from the ceiling were two chains with cuffs at the ends. That the room had been prepared was obvious and Asher could only stare at Jean-Claude in shock. The surety that had enabled him to prepare for Asher's return burned brightly through his eyes. Eyes that now dared Asher to go back. There was no leaving this room until this thing between them was settled, for good or ill, once and for all.

 

Jean-Claude reached behind him and drew his wet hair up into a knot. He carefully slipped the black silk from his hips, watching Asher, eyes never leaving his face. Just as silently, he went to the chains and bound his left wrist. "You'll have to do the other one," he said. Asher's legs trembled as he closed the distance between them. The hands that reached for and bound Jean-Claude, shook slightly. He watched the pale figure before him mesmerized. Jean-Claude's voice broke the silence. "Upon the table you should find something to your liking, _mon chardonneret_." Asher walked to the table and gazed at the bounty that awaited his attention. The table contained four choices in whip. Two were standard floggers. One had studied silver pieces attached along the whip leashes and the other was the familiar twelve knot. There were two silver daggers and the last item, a bottle of holy water. It was this last item that caught and held Asher's attention. He stared at the bottle in horror. For one moment; Asher was back in an underground monastery, being held down while holy water burned down his body! Asher tore his gaze away from the small glass bottle. He carefully lifted the _douze noeud_. Jean-Claude had planned this down to the last detail it seemed. That he would remember, that he knew, that Asher had seen this little toy used on him, and had wanted to be the one welding it. Asher held the whip up for Jean-Claude's approval. He let his gaze travel past the cross shaped scar, over pale flesh, his eyes lovingly charting a design for the whip in his head. How many times had he hidden and watched as others claimed that flesh? Others got to mark it, to possess and enjoy the sight of blood decorating marble limbs. Now it was Asher's turn. "Do you know, Jean-Claude, how many dreams I have had of this very moment? I can see them so clearly in my head, all the others who have likewise possessed you. How I envied them. I would watch as they tormented your body, but you never surrendered your mind or soul. Did you?" Asher did not wait for any response.

 

Hunger rose in Asher. Jean-Claude was bound before him, Asher! Now Jean-Claude was his, his to do with what ever he desired. He waited no longer, eager to see marks upon such a beautiful form. The whip flicked out, the first strike tentative, but the impact, the noise it raised, echoed in the cavernous room. Jean-Claude's body jerked slightly before settling, almost daring the whip to provoke movement. There, along Jean-Claude's collarbone, were Asher's first marks! An inch thick red welt rose from the smooth surface of Jean-Claude's chest. 

 

Asher's needed more. His arm rose to answer the unspoken challenge. Again and again it rose and fell. Each strike raising welts that ran from Jean-Claude's chest to his groin. Only inches separated marks from the whip. Spots along each welt beaded with blood, and it began trickling down slowly to run over other welts. It wasn't a lot of damage for a Master vampire to heal, but the whip's strikes hitting again and again over the same area cause considerable pain. Asher's anger began to build. Jean-Claude's face revealed nothing! His body denied the whips mastery. No blood pooled in Jean-Claude's groin, no hunger could be felt from the silent vampire. Asher's body trembled in anger and his arm rose again and again, more and more marks appeared. Why? Asher raged! Why wasn't Jean-Claude submitting? He said he would. Blood now ran down Jean-Claude's body to pool under him on the bare stone floor. He watched as Asher lost control, as his anger began to burn brightly through his eyes and skin. Jean-Claude's voice came out calm, no hint of any pain showed through. "Is this what you wanted, _mon ami_? You have me exactly where they did, and I am giving you the same I gave to them, nothing!" Asher's power filled the room. It lifted his hair and sent it dancing around his face. Asher snarled at the silent, bound vampire. He marched back to the table and picked up the bottle that Jean-Claude had provided. The bottle that his subconscious hadn't been able to ignore. For one rational minute his heart cried out for him to stop. But the hate that burned so bright, had keep him so warm, won out. He took the bottle of holy water in one hand and the whip in the other and moved behind the still silent Master. 

 

Asher's gaze had not left the bottle in his hand. The whip trailed forgotten across the floor, the tips still wet with blood left tiny tracks. Asher's eyes slowly lifted to the unmarked back in front of him. His eyes blinked, and he shook his head to clear it. The haze cleared revealing the faint scars that did mark Jean-Claude's flesh. Asher's hand lowered, the bottle no longer in focus. The whip dropped to the floor from suddenly nerveless fingers and Asher carefully set the unused bottle of holy water back on the table before he lost control of that hand as well. Asher's eyes followed each path a scar took and his hand rose trace the raised flesh. In heart rendering horror, Asher finally acknowledged that Jean-Claude also bore scars, scars that were given in Asher's name. Images flooded his mind. Jean-Claude bound before many others. Their cruel hands striking out for amusement not for atonement or even for desire. Jean-Claude on his knees pleading before a laughing council for the life of his lover, him, Asher. He fell to his knees, his body curling up in a fetal position. His whole body began to shake in terror at what he had almost done. Asher threw back his head and screamed out. His cry bounced back and forth, filing the room. 

 

Jean-Claude's hands reached up, ripping the chains from their hold in the ceiling. He dropped the now useless restraints on the floor and knelt by the weeping vampire. His arms drew Asher to him, cradling the fragile body next to his battered one. After a few moments, Jean-Claude rose heavily picking up Asher and carrying him from the room. Jean-Claude lay his still weeping friend on the bed. The trip from torture room to bedroom had been a blur for Asher. He watched as Jean-Claude disappeared into his bathroom. Running water could be heard. Asher rose up as Jean-Claude came back into the room Words rushed from his lips, barely understandable because of the weeping he couldn't control. "It wasn't you I blamed. Never was it you, I realized. But it seemed easier to make it all your fault. Your fault for not being there, for not coming sooner." Asher looked down unable to any longer hold that beloved gaze. "But it was my fault. My fault she died and my fault that they were able to scar me so. I should have prevented them from taking her, if I'd only been stronger." Jean-Claude put a finger across Asher lips, stopping the flow of words. "Ask me, Asher!" he demanded.

 

Asher lowered his head, not brave enough to face the response to his next actions. " _Me réclamer, me faire le votre de nouveau, me pardoner_." Asher asked. _Claim me, make me yours once again. Forgive me_.

 

Jean-Claude covered Asher's body with his own. His lips took Asher's mouth roughly. Jean-Claude thrust his tongue past sharp incisors. Every part of Asher's mouth was explored and tasted. Asher moaned partly in surprise at the furious assault his mouth was receiving and partly in rising arousal. He submitted, there was nothing else he could do as his mouth was released and lips attacked his neck and ears. Asher gave a sharp cry as a particularly sharp bite was delivered to his neck. Even though they couldn't feed of each other, they still enjoyed the bite! Asher whimpered as his arms were lifted over his head and pinned to the mattress. Jean-Claude straddled Asher's hips, forcing his body deeper into Jean-Claude's bed. "Keep your hands still, Asher," Jean-Claude growled. Asher stared up into Jean-Claude's face. Jean-Claude's eyes burned down into Asher's. The deep blue glowing with either arousal or anger, Asher was not sure. Jean-Claude stretched across Asher's body and ripped down one of the silk ties on his bed. He bound Asher hands tightly together over his head. Jean-Claude almost snarled at Asher to keep still. He also showed no patience for Asher's pants. They were quickly stripped off and thrown carelessly onto the floor. Jean-Claude sat back on his heels, his eyes traveled over every exposed inch of Asher's body. Asher willingly lay motionless and let Jean-Claude's eyes feast. 

 

Jean-Claude's eyes softened. Gently this time, he took Asher's lips, letting his tongue slid between to tangle with Asher's. The kiss they shared spoke of a long held love, of forgiveness, and belonging. No matter what had passed before, now at this moment, they were together. Jean-Claude pulled back and with a small smile of apology, released the hands he had moments before, bound. Asher drew Jean-Claude's body into his arms. His hands spreading across the smaller vampires shoulders, delighting in the smooth skin. Jean-Claude wiggled a little and Asher loosened his hold. Jean-Claude's lips re-explored Asher's neck. His lips gently nipped from chin to the hollow of Asher's throat. Asher's body arched up in joy as Jean-Claude's mouth attached to one pink nipple. Asher screamed as his nipple was sucked and nibbled upon. He gave a half laugh, half gasp, as fingers tickled along his sides. This is what he had missed. The love and laughter and the joy in which they would come together. Jean-Claude looked up into Asher's eyes, a hint of devilishness showing. He rubbed his chest back and forth across Asher's, smearing the blood from his wounds on them both. Asher suddenly pulled away, putting a little space between their bodies. He ignored the frown Jean-Claude gave him. 

 

"What about _ma chérie_ , Jean-Claude? I do not wish to cause you any difficulties with her, and she will know if this continues." Asher watched Jean-Claude's face carefully, so much depended on his answer.

 

Jean-Claude leaned down for a gently kiss before answering. " _Ma petite_ understands how much I need you, Asher. Indeed, she now realizes that there are some things we can not control. We want who we want."

 

Asher's response was to draw Jean-Claude down once again so that their lips could meet. He needed to be claimed by Jean-Claude, to feel him filling him once more. Their kiss was desperate, hungrier this time, and as Jean-Claude began trailing lips down his body, Asher gave up any further arguments. There was not an inch of flesh that Jean-Claude did not explore and claim. Even Asher's toes received their share of nibbles and licks. By the time Jean-Claude had taken him deep into his mouth, Asher could only moan brokenly. Asher spread his knees far apart and lifted his hips lewdly. He whimpered as Jean-Claude's arm on his hips prevented him from thrusting deeper into Jean-Claude's wet mouth. Jean-Claude scooted up closer to Asher, his mouth not leaving Asher's groin. He put two fingers against Asher's lips. Asher sucked the invading digits deep into his mouth. His tongue lovingly wet the tips and sliding between Jean-Claude's fingers. He reluctantly released them and gasped as he was quickly pierced by both wet fingers. Asher's gasp turned into a near scream as the fingers curled and brushed repeatedly over the special spot that all males had. Jean-Claude released his hips and Asher rode his fingers, thrusting himself deeper into Jean-Claude's mouth at the same time. He was so close! He let out a groaned as two fingers became three, stretching him for a larger invasion. 

 

Asher reached for Jean-Claude eagerly as he rose and settled between Asher's raised legs. He grasped his knees tightly as Jean-Claude pushed them up and back towards his chest, eager for Jean-Claude to pierce him. He watched enrapt as Jean-Claude slicked his own arousal with oil from beside the bed. Asher felt the hot head of Jean-Claude's cock against his outer ring of muscle and could not help but tensing a little partly in fear and party in anticipation. It had been so long since he had been claimed and even longer since it had been by someone he loved! "Relax, Asher," Jean-Claude whispered. Asher let out a shaky breath as he was breeched and filled. He quivered as Jean-Claude's hips settled against his own. Asher's lips parted under Jean-Claude's and they kissed deeply while Jean-Claude waited for Asher to adjust. Asher lifted his hips a little and shifted from side to side. Jean-Claude pulled back with a soft chuckle, but he got the hint and began thrusting slowly. Jean-Claude pulled almost all the way out, just the head breeching the inner muscle. There he paused; ignoring Asher's whimpers, before sliding oh-s-slowly back deep. 

 

Asher wasn't sure how much more he could take. Jean-Claude would not speed up! He kept Asher on a tight edge with his slow deep thrust, and when Asher attempted to ease himself by taking his own arousal in hand, Jean-Claude had slapped his hands away. Harder and thicker Asher's arousal grew. His body was shaking so violently that Jean-Claude had to tighten his hold. "Jean-Claude, please!" Asher felt Jean-Claude's nails bite deep into the skin of his hips. He almost sobbed as the thrusts became stronger and, if possible, deeper. Jean-Claude was slamming his hips against Asher's causing a slap of flesh every thrust. Asher did finally sob in relief as Jean-Claude's hand grasp his previously ignored length. It only took a couple strong strokes for Asher to erupt! He felt his release hit his own chest and stomach and he clutched Jean-Claude, the only stable thing in the room. Asher heard Jean-Claude cry out, and felt his hot release shot deep inside. He gratefully drew Jean-Claude's quivering body close to him and pressed a kiss to the dark wet curls. Several minutes passed before Jean-Claude pulled away and gently separated their bodies. Asher could not help the hiss that left his lips as Jean-Claude pulled out. He knew he was going to be sore, but oh, it had been worth it!

 

Jean-Claude rolled to his side and pulled Asher close, possessively. He leaned down for one more kiss and pulled back, eyeing Asher confidently. "Mine," was all he said, and Asher had no argument.

 

The End

 

French English

Me soumettre submit to me

L'obscurite' celui dark one

Puissant celui powerful one

Donner dans give in

Avait assez had enough

Vous goutez charmant you taste delightful

Mon jouet my toy

Mon chardonneret my goldfinch

C'est assez that's enough

Foute ton quant d'ici get away from here

Vein, Venir come

Bâtard bastard

Vous allez a bin you go too far

Douleur pain

Plaisir pleasure

Je soumets I submit

Douze noeud twelve knot


End file.
